


Pet Care

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Consensual Underage Sex, LK-freeform, M/M, Praise Kink, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28552419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Has he- has he shown interest in males of his species ? ""No ... Only me""Fuck"Tommy needs help with his pet , Henry
Relationships: Phil Watson/TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo/Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit
Comments: 21
Kudos: 390
Collections: Anonymous





	Pet Care

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this thing in my head and needed to get it out

Tommy grabbed his communicator panicked and searched for his dad in his contacts .

"PHILZA" he screamed when Phil picked up .

"Woah buddy" the older male said , concern growing in his voice "u okay?" 

"No!" Tommy breathed out , trying to catch his breath . The blonde boy got closer to the window of his house , calming down a little when he saw his bull , Henry , calmly chewing grass .

"No , I'm okay , sorry Phil" he apologized "but I need your help".

"What did you do?" Philza knew his youngest son enough to assume he needed help hiding a body or something like that .

"Nothing!" Tommy whined out "Henry is like ... In heat? Do cow get in heat?" The blonde asked , looking back at his bovine friend , who walked past a female presenting to him , uninterested .

"No Tom , Henry can't go in heat , he's a bull " Phil sighed "There must be a heifer in heat around , try to find her " the older suggested to his son tiredly .

"I did that , but he doesn't want them!" Tommy replied , turning his back to the window. 

"Then how do you know he's ... You know ...?" Phil was confused , bulls only show breeding sings if there's a female in heat .

Tommy felt his cheeks heat up , a slight pink dust on them ." He's ... Trying to... " he shyly mumbled something Phil couldn't quite understand. 

"Tommy I want to help , but I need you to tell me how you came to that conclusion" the blonde man said , his tone getting slightly more serious.  
The boy swallowed hard before speaking again "he tried to mount me " he said in a whisper , barely audible , grabbing his crotch . He wasn't sure why , but the thought of the small bull over him , showing off his dick like Tommy was someone Henry was interested in seemed oddly hot .

And Philza thought so too , his breathing getting a bit heavier , making Tommy shiver on the other end of the line .

"Has he- has he shown interest in males of his species ? " 

"No ... Only me" 

"Fuck" Phil groaned , feeling his dick perk up at his the idea that was forming in his head .

His son wasn't a heifer in heat , but he could be acting like one .

"Is he aggressive ? If not then I don't see why we- you should intervene" the blonde man asked , trying to calm himself down .

"Yeah ... A little" Tommy lied , bitting his lip while thinking . Thinking about what could've happened if he hadn't ran away from the bull .

"Alright ... ah fuck " was he about to suggest to his son to have sex with a cow? .

Yes.

"Alright buddy , if you wanna do something ... The only thing I can think could help would be ... Are you okay with breeding with Henry sweetheart?" He tried to be as sweet as possible in his wording , stumbling on his words .

Tommy wasn't surprised , not really , that was the answer he was hoping to get . At first he wasn't sure if he would be a sick person if he let the poor hormone filled bull fuck him -- in reality , he was the one filled with hormones-- , but now that he heard Phil suggest it he felt more comfortable with the idea of being fucked by a cow. 

"Yes"

"Alright boy ..." Phil thought for a second , what would be the best way to do this? . Tommy was strong teenager , and surely big enough to take the small bull's dick --he would know-- but he felt uneasy about just leaving Tommy with the thought and not an actual idea of how to do it , and he didn't knew how to breed cows either .  
Suddenly , a named popped into his head .

Tubbo.

The boy was an expert in farm animals , surely he knew how to breed them safely .

"Just , wait for me alright? " He finally said "I'll get someone to help with it".

Tommy swallowed hard .

"Someone? Y-you're not going to tell someone I'm going to... You know ... Right?" He said in a slight panic , no one , besides Phil , would be okay with breeding a cow with a human , a teenage boy at that .

"Don't worry , it's just Tubbo" Phil said reassuringly "he'd never judge you"

\-----------------

Phil arrived at Tommy's place with Tubbo a few minutes later.  
He suggested the idea to the brunette , who was very excited to accept .

They where greeted by a very friendly Henry , which confirmed Philza's suspicion .

"Hello buddy" Tubbo said to the bull "your little heifer is being stubborn? Don't worry boy , well get him for you " the boy scratched Henry behind the ears and bull let out a happy sound .

Philza never thought hearing his son being called a heifer by his friend would be hot , guess he was wrong . The blonde man didn't even bother hiding his erection. 

The males walked over to the house , knocking lightly a few times before being answered by a flustered looking Tommy .

"Oh thank God you're here, I don't have any idea of how to handle Henry" the blonde boy said , making the other males look at each other , Tommy knew nothing about cow breeding .

"First things first , we need to enclose Henry somewhere he can't escape " Tubbo instructed "preferably a place where he can still look at Tommy".  
The blonde boy blushed at the comment .

"I figured we would have to do something like that , so I brought a few fences " Phil said , looking at his inventory . He could feel both boy's eyes on his face , before drifting towards his growing erection .  
He heard Tubbo swallow hard before speaking again .

"T-Then we have to prepare Tommy's ass " the brunette looked away from the eldest's erection .

Tommy barely reacted to that , his eyes glued to his dad's crotch .

"Alright , I'll set up the fence , you two can get lube and a blanket or something so Tommy dosen't hurt his hands and knees " Phil suggested , already taking out a stack of fences from his inventory .

The two boys nodded excitedly and ran into the house .

Phil had no trouble fencing the small bull , who looked at him uninterested from the middle .  
Just as he finished setting the fences down Tubbo came running from inside the house , a blanket and a bottle of bright pink lube in his hand . Tommy trailed behind him slowly , with his head down in embarrassment .  
The blonde boy was already naked , his pale skin shining adorably on the sun light , and hard .  
Phil tried not to look at his son too much , to his cock's disappointment , to not make him even more embarrassed .

"Here you go Phil " Tubbo handed the lube to the blonde man while he carefully set the blanket down "I think it's better if you prep him " .  
Phil shivered when he saw lust flash on Tubbo's innocent eyes , the boy was enjoying this a lot .

"Come here darling" Phil called .  
Tommy looked up at his dad and obeyed , a faint smile on his face .

"On your hands and knees boy" he demanded , opening the bottle of lube .  
Tommy bit his lip and did as told , suddenly realizing what was happening .  
He felt the cold lube touch his entrance and he shivered , letting put a pityfull whine .

"It's okay Tommy" the boy heard his best friend whisper to him "everything is ok " . Only then he realized the brunette boy was laying next to him , on the grass .

"Y-Yeah" he said , the embarrassment burning his skin .

"Alright Tom , I'm going to finger you now" he heard his dad's warning before he felt a finger making its way inside of him .  
He gasped in surprise , it didn't hurt at all , his ass still lose from all the experimenting he had done the night before .

"Oh my" he heard his dad say , and he felt slightly proud when the man started breathing heavily "have you been playing with yourself pretty boy?" .  
He hid his face between his arms at the question , guilty .

"Oh that's really naughty Tommy" his friend chuckled beside him .

"S-Shut up Tubbo"He groaned .

Tommy gasped when a hand landed on his ass .  
"Don't speak to your friend like that young man " Phil warned and slid another finger inside the boy .  
Tommy suppressed a moan when the man started scissoring him slowly .

An angry moo made Tommy jump . Henry was looking over the fence , angrily stomping around .  
It made Tommy's hair stand up .

"Someone's impatient" Tubbo chuckled and turned on himself .   
Tommy felt the boy start rubbing his dick "T-Tubbo!" He moaned out in surprise .

"It's better if we get you off before we put you with Henry , he dosen't care about your desires hun" he softly kissed Tommy's cheek , making the blonde boy flustered .  
He felt so loved and wanted .  
He squirmed when a third finger made it's way inside him .

"You're doing very well Tommy , so good" Phil praised him .

"Phil you could ..." Tubbo hesitated "you fuck him , it might help to get him off " .  
Phil groaned at the thought and Tommy opened his eyes wide .

"Are you okay with that baby ?" The blonde man asked his son .  
Tommy nodded excitedly , he just wanted to feel something inside him .  
"Great" he heard the lube bottle opening again and a few lewd sounds after , he imagined his dad was stroking his dick .  
Tommy bit his lip , he wasn't a virgin , his first time had been with Wilbur . Phil had help them that time as well , and for what he remembered his cock was big .

"Damn" Tubbo whispered , making him feel nervous .

"I'm going in baby , tell me if you want me to stop" Phil offered softly .  
Tommy could feel the head of Phil's cock press against his entrance .

"Oh God , Phil please" he whined when Tubbo started stroking him .

"Patience baby" Phil groaned and pushed the head in , watching as Tommy arched his back and let out a loud moan .  
The blonde boy felt like he was in heaven , Phil's cock stretching his ass felt incredible.

The blonde man let his son adjust to the head before pushing all the way in with one thrust . It riped a scream from Tommy , pleasure mixed with pain .  
Tubbo positioned himself under Tommy and slowly brought his lips to the head of the boy's dick .

"Holy shit!" Exclaimed Tommy when he felt his friend's mouth around him , tears gathering in the corner of his eyes from the pain .  
Phil stayed still the best he could , knowing he was the biggest thing the boy had taken yet .  
Not even five minutes later Tommy wiggled his hip and started begging .

"Phil , please , please " he said , looking back at his dad "please fuck me " .

Phil felt like the air was knocked out of his lungs , Tommy was crying and his cheeks where bright red , his blue eyes looked at him so much love he wasn't sure if he could handle it .  
The boy looked so vulnerable and precious , and , even if it was just for that moment , he Philza's and only Philza's .

The man let out an animalistic groan before bottoming out and thrusting back in .  
Tommy moaned out loud , not caring if he sounded like a whore "oh Phil!~ , s-so good!~" he thrusted waekly into Tubbo's mouth , who hummed happily around him .

" God Tommy , you're so tight " Phil groaned , grabbing the shaking boy's hips to keep him in place .  
The man bit his lip and angled his hips slightly lower , thrusting into the boys prostate .

Tommy didn't think it could get better , but when Phil's cock his hit prostate he dissolved into a moaning mess and his arms gave in .  
"So good!" He screamed , not even aware of poor Tubbo who was trying his best not to choke on his dick .

"I'm so close ! Phil please I'm so close!" He moaned desperately , wiggling his hips. 

"I know baby" Phil said , his thrust getting erratic as he was reaching his high as well "you can cum Tom , it's alright sweetheart" .  
Not a minute later Tommy was cuming down Tubbo's throat , screaming , forcing the boy to swallow all of it .

Phil pulled out immediately , not wanting to cum inside of the boy , afraid it might make it harder for the bull that was waiting his turn .

"You did well Tommy " he hissed, stroking his cock a few time at the sight of the boy's wrecked and open ass .

"P-Phil" Tubbo spoke , he sounded so fucked out even if he hadn't been touched at all " Y-You can let Henry o-out ... A-And I'll help you with that" .

Phil looked over at the brunette and his heart dropped , he didn't notice when the boy had stipped out of his pants and boxers or when he started fingering himself .  
His cock twitched in interest , getting the small boy's attention. 

The man rushed to open the fences for the bull , who wasted no time and went over to Tommy , dick already out .

Tubbo imitated Tommy and got on his hands and knees in front of the other boy , who looked up with a small smile .  
The blonde's smile got bigger when he felt Henry climbing over him , his hooves being oddly careful .  
With one thrust , Henry was inside Tommy's ass .

"Fuck-" the boy moaned , shaking with overstimulation .  
He heard his best friend make a similar sound and looked at him .  
Tubbo had tears in the corner of his beautiful eyes , and his mouth was slightly open , letting out lewd moans . Behind him stood Phil , who had entered the boy with one thrust , not bothering to lube his dick again .  
The small boy was unbelievably tight , he could barely move inside of him , but that didn't stop him from pounding into the boy .  
"Oh fuck Tubbo , you're so tight for me baby " he moaned out , making the boy shiver under him .

Henry thrusted again after a few seconds , pressing harder into the boy's prostate , getting a string of curses and moans out of the boy . The strength of the bull pushed him foreword , making him bump his head with Tubbo's .  
A few thrusts after Tommy was screaming as he felt slimy cum pouring inside of him .  
"HOLY SHIT , HENRY!" .

A few moments later Philza came inside Tubbo with a low groan , and the boy came from feeling so full , whining and meweling .

Henry slipped out of Tommy with ease and walked away like nothing happened .  
Tommy and Tubbo collapsed on the floor , panting heavily .

Phil pulled out of Tubbo and kneeled besides the boys , kissing their foreheads , praising them for being so good .  
"I'll get a bath running for you two , wait a minute" he said softly and walked away , leaving the boys alone .

"You whore" Tubbo laughed out , breathing heavily still .

"What-"

"Heifers have to be in heat for the bull to act like that" the brunette looked at his friend with a smile " you're a bitch in heat" .

Tommy laughed , realizing how stupid everything he had done was .

"I'll ask you and Phil for help from now on" .


End file.
